Where the Heart Resides
by Jamie Almazy
Summary: Join Alice as she tries to find her place in the Kingdom Hearts World. Tiny bit of romance, but mostly adventure and drama.Takes place during KH1-KH2, events from games fill it in. Rated T for some stuff. Completed and uploaded NewYearsEve R&R 1stfanfic
1. Chapter 1

_**[a/n: DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, so basically if you recognize any of the content it doesn't belong to me :] and please read the future author notes if they appear. There are probably gaps, but I'll do my best to sew them up with words and letters! Flames are welcome to toast my marsh mellows. Oh and sorry...some characters are a little itty bit OOC...I tried…it kinda is my first fic so…enjoy!]**_

**this ** is p.o.v. change or time/setting change

_this _ is a diary entry

_**this**_ is an author's note

this is normal story telling

**Normal P.O.V.**

There are so many worlds out there. But our story starts on one particular world. Atlantica. There, a kingdom of land and sea began under the rule of King Eric and Queen Arielle. They had two daughters. The first child was called Melody; she had her mother's eyes and her father's hair. Silky, black hair and dark turquoise eyes. At age three, she was in love with both the land and the sea. The queen had a second baby girl. Her name was Alice. The entire kingdom was astonished. This baby girl looked like neither her mother, father, nor sister for that matter. She was fair-haired, with sparkling emerald orbs. She didn't fit in at all.

Eleven years later, the unique bud bloomed. Though still a child, she was strikingly beautiful. Her blond locks curled down her neck and stopped mid-shoulder blade. Her emerald eyes were surrounded by thick, long lashes. She never quite looked to the land or the sea more than the other. In fact, her attention was focused mainly in the sky, sand, and waves.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I walked down the palace halls. Daddy and mommy were throwing a ball for my sister's fourteenth birthday. Carrying a large fairy tale book, I peeked around the corner to make sure no one would see me in my pajamas. I quickly withdrew when I heard voices.

"I do say, that sister of yours is quite the odd ball in your family," a girl stated.

"I couldn't agree more," I heard my sister's, Melody's, voice reply.

"Just by looking at her, you can tell she doesn't _fit_," a boy's voice added.

"You got that right!" Chuckles were heard from the teens.

I looked down at my feet. They were right. I dropped the book and ran out the castle doors. Settling in the warm sand, I pondered the earlier conversation. _I really don't belong. It's so obvious but where do I really belong then?_ I thought back to that fairy tale book. _If there are other worlds out there…why am I here? On this world?_

"Well if it isn't the 'lil misfit!" I felt a dark creeping sensation on the back of my neck as I looked to the voice.

"Who are you?" I whispered.

"Oh my! I forgot to introduce myself! Why, I'm Morgana, Ursula's sister. Now then," I only just then noticed she was standing in the water, "Care to come quietly? Or must we do this the hard way?" She cackled, snapping her fingers. Weird blobs crept toward me on the ground. I had failed to notice they were Heartless in time, surrounding me. A tentacle flew out of the water and wrapped itself around me. I coughed and spluttered as it pulled me into the sea, deeper and deeper. Morgana's laughter was the last I heard of sound. All the panic washed away and everything went black.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Very good, my dear Morgana," Maleficent commented icily, looking at the unconscious Alice.

"Yessss, now how about that trident?" Morgana implied greedily. Maleficent gave her a cold glare, then green light poured from her hand and surrounded Morgana.

"I FEEL THE POWER FLOWING THROUGH ME!" Morgana cackled, hugging herself.

"Fool," Maleficent smirked. The green turned a sickening color and Morgana was gone, consumed by the darkness.

Arriving back in Hollow Bastion, Maleficent placed Alice among the other five princesses of heart she had collected. Jasmine, Belle, Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, and Alice. All that was missing was the final princess, Kairi.

"You wish to retrieve her heart, dear Riku?" Maleficent turned towards a boy with silver locks and sea foam green eyes. Quite a charming boy, if only his heart weren't influenced by darkness.

**Hours later.**

It would appear that the boy, Riku, has lost to his inner darkness. Before him stands another boy, with chocolate-colored spikes and cerulean eyes. They are both in the very room with the seven princesses of purest hearts.

"Kairi will never wake up," Riku stated coldly.

"And why's that?!" Sora said defiantly. Riku smirked.

"If you want to save her, you must release her heart from your body."

"You mean…her heart is in me?!"

"It resides within you. Yes. Quickly, if you want to save her," Riku tossed the Way to Dawn keyblade at Sora's feet. Sora turned to see a duck and dog giving him a pleading look. He gave them a wide smile.

"You'll find a way. Donald, Goofy, take care of Kairi." Sora stabbed himself with the keyblade, closing his eyes. Light shined from his heart, golden sparkles left his body, flowing over to Kairi. She opened her eyes, watching Sora fall, running over to catch him.

"Sora!" Kairi screamed. He disappeared in her arms just as she caught him.

"We have to get out of here!" Goofy exclaimed, him and Donald pulling on her arms, dragging her out of the room. They fought off countless Heartless. Turning, Kairi stared at a lone Heartless, who neither fled or attacked.

"SORA!" Kairi embraced the Heartless, Donald and Goofy giving her frightened and scared looks.

"No Kairi, you can't—," Donald started, only to stare as a bright light shown from the Heartless. In particles of light, slowly, Sora started to appear before them, replacing the Heartless.

Five princesses of heart approached them. "Sora, there's no time! You must lock the gate of the heart of the worlds!" Belle said hurriedly.

"Huh?" Kairi turned back to them, "Where's the sixth?" The princesses glanced among each other.

"She hasn't woken ever since she arrived, I'm afraid," Jasmine stated.

"She's quite young too…it seems that if one of the seven princesses of purest hearts is affected by darkness…it's not quite the same as a normal person. Like Sleeping Beauty, we fall into a deep sleep. It appears that is what state she is in," Cinderella explained as Cid and the gang entered.

"There's no time! We must make haste!" Snow White reported worriedly.

Sora held his keyblade up to the keyhole. A light shined from the princesses and the key to the keyhole. A satisfied 'click' was heard. Belle, Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, Jasmine, and Snow White started to return to their world via sparkles. Each thanked Sora while returning to their respective worlds. The unconscious princess did not return.

"Don't tell me...she lost her heart?" Aerith said, inspecting Alice.

"I don't know…" Sora whispered, gazing at the girl.

"Well you'd best return to your world now, we'll keep watch over her, don't worry," Cid assured, doing his signature nose flick.

"But—the paths between worlds are gone, we won't be able to return here," Sora mentioned.

"We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other," Leon said.

**Two days later.**

"EH?! SHE'S GONE?!" Yuffie exclaimed. Aerith nodded solemnly.

"What's going on here?" Leon crossed his arms.

"The girl, Alice, disappeared," Aerith explained.

"Hmm…could she have awoken?" Leon questioned.

"That shouldn't be possible." Aerith replied. "Because she lost her heart…she would not be able to wake up unless her heart returns…right?" Leon shook his head, signaling he wasn't sure.

**Twenty minutes before Alice was missing**_._

"Sending me out on recon huh…oh?" A man, Xigbar, with a scar cutting through his cheek, an eye patch covering one amber eye, and white and black streaked hair pulled back into a ponytail commented. He wore a long dark cloak. Something caught his eye. He was in a building with a plethora of things all packed together…technology and household items. But the thing that caught his attention most was a girl. She lay still, with an absence of a heart. She had fair hair that curled down to her shoulder blades and bangs that concealed her forehead slightly. "A recruit. Hmpf. I'm sure Saix will be happy." Hoisting the girl over his shoulder, he stepped through the dark corridor.

**Later—after Xigbar arrives at the castle.**

"I see you've brought a recruit," Saix observed.

"Yea, but she doesn't wake," Xigbar replied.

"No matter. It will only be a few days, most nobodies who arrive asleep are only asleep due to the sudden transformation. They strive for purpose," Xemnas informed. "Put her in the spare room and we shall await her awakening."


	2. Chapter 2

**Five days later.**

"Today is a day to be appreciated for we have been gifted with yet another member to dawn the cloak. Step forward, XV." Xemnas announced.

A slim figure wearing the Organization cloak stepped forward, hooded.

"Psst, are we still going to be called Organization XIII if we have fifteen members?" Demyx, a boy who has spiked blond hair that was gelled straight up questioned the member beside him, who decided best to ignore him.

"Hmpf. Another brat. What are we becoming, a day care?" A girl with short blond hair, a nasty look on her face, and dark green eyes snarled.

"Demyx, Axel, Zexion, Roxas, Xion. Number XV will be assigned to you. Dismissed," Xemnas exited through his own dark corridor.

"BUMMER! I have more work on my hands," Demyx moped.

"Baby-sitting again huh," Axel ruffled his spikey red hair.

Roxas stared curiously at the girl.

The girl returned to her room. Sitting silently on her bed, staring into blank space. Saix appeared at her door. He tossed a book on her bed.

"This is a diary. Nobody will check it, but I do strongly encourage you to keep tabs on yourself," Saix then exited. She stared blankly at the book on her bed for a moment before losing interest and lying down.

**The next day (day 6 since she has been in the organization).**

XV, formerly Alice, walked down the halls, stopping at the Grey Area. She entered and walked over to Saix. "You won't be going on missions until you are prepared. Today Zexion shall be in charge of informing you the essentials," Saix mentioned. Leixca walked over to a boy with purple-y hair that covered one eye who was currently reading a book.

The boy shut his book, "You must be XV. Let's have a quiz, shall we?" He stared straight at her, getting no reaction. "The goal of the organization?" No reaction. "Kingdom Hearts?" Same response. "Missions? Heartless?"

"…" Was XV's answer to every question. She had no idea what he was talking about. Zexion sighed.

"Very well then, we shall start from the very basics. You and I are Nobodies with a capital N, we are incomplete. When a Heartless is created, or when a person loses their heart, the heart is lost in the darkness, and creates a Heartless. The body and soul, or 'shell' remain, which is what we are, a Nobody. The ultimate goal of the Organization is Kingdom Hearts. When it is complete, we shall also be complete. On missions, we strive towards this goal. Clear?" Zexion lectured.

"…" XV responded.

"Alright, then next is how to use magic….You cast magic through different sayings. For example, Fire," fire ignited in front of them. "There are lots of spells out there, don't bother learning them all, but for now you should know Fire, Blizzard, Cure, and Thunder. Magic can have different levels, like Fire has Fire, Fira, and Firaga. If you have no questions, you are free to go."

**Back in her room.**

Entry 1:_"Day 6…was with Zexion. Magic & Organization goals….why do we need a 'heart' and be complete? What is a 'heart'? I don't know what to write in here."_

**Day 7.**

"Today Demyx will teach you about Reconnaissance," Saix informed her.

"Babysitting AND Recon lessons…ugh too much work. They should know I can't do all this!" XV stood there silently with her hood pulled over her head, listening to Demyx's whining. "So XV, do you know what Recon is?" She shook her head. "Alrighty then, when the Organization discovers new worlds, members are sent out to recruit and Recon. SO, the member sent examines the world and its suspicious factors and gathers information and keeps their eye open for recruits. 'Aight?" She nodded. "Okay then we're done." She returned to her room.

Entry 2:_"Day 7…with Demyx today. He said something about 'Recon'…and it had something to do with other worlds out there…the Organization…studies them?"_

**Day 8.**

"Err…XV right? I'm Xion. So…I'm supposed to clarify stuff today. So you learned about magic and Recon, right?" XV nodded and Xion continued, "When you're on missions you can apply magic instead of relying completely on your weapon…what is your weapon anyway?"

"…"

"Oh. I guess you don't know, huh."

"…" XV shrugged. All of a sudden, Xigbar popped by.

"Ello Poppet and Newer-poppet. Newer-poppet wields keyblades, sorta like you and tiger (Roxas). Why don't you call out Mourning and Knight?" Xigbar suggested. XV nodded, light flashed in both of her hands, in her right hand appeared a black handled keyblade with a silver blade and small white etchings carved along the edges. In her left appeared a silver handled keyblade with a black blade and small white etchings carved along the edges. Xigbar walked away chuckling as Xion tried to explain that's her weapon and how magic and Recon revolve around the goal of achieving Kingdom Hearts.

Entry 3:_ "Day 8…Xion says these keyblades are my 'weapons' and that they are used in missions. I don't really get the point…how did I get these keyblades anyway?"_

**Day 9.**

"Hey there newbie! Time to teach ya how to fight," Axel grinned, "A little friendly sparring can't hurt. As they say, it's easier to show than tell." The two entered the Empty room to train. "Just react." Axel threw his chakram at her, she lifted Knight and smacked it down upon the chakram. "Hehehe, not yet," he chucked his other chakram at her. Mourning appeared in her other hand, she did the same as she did on the first chakram. "Oh. Two keys? Hmm…not bad. Close combat time I guess." He ran at her, chakrams at ready. XV didn't know what to do, racking her brains for a clue. She couldn't find one. Axel smirked, knocking the left-side of her waist, causing her to fly backwards to the left wall. "Don't think! React!" While in the air, number XV quit thinking, and as Axel flew towards her she reacted unconsciously. Bringing the keyblades into a defense stance, she successfully halted Axel's attack. "Still got openings, kiddie," Axel aimed for her head. Cringing, she closed her eyes, awaiting the pain only to hear a chuckle. Flipping back her hood, Axel noogied her head. "Scared you huh? Hahaha! Not bad kiddie!" Face in a pout, she knocked his hand off of her head and started walking out the doors only to turn around and stick her tongue out at him. Surprised, Axel chuckled.

Entry 4: _"Day 9…Axel taught me combat. Hmpf. Who's a kiddie?!"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 10.**

"Where's XV?" Roxas asked Saix, who pointed to a girl whose stature slightly shorter and much slimmer than himself. She had fair hair that reached to the tips of her shoulder blades, bangs that concealed her forehead, and glowing emerald orbs that looked into nowhere, but in a way, a small light kindled in them. Large eyes, seemingly fitting, and thin, light hair. Her feminine assets were just right for her size, bust and hips equally proportioned. Overall, a beautiful girl.

"You two will be collecting hearts today in Twilight Town. Leave as soon as you are prepared," Saix ordered. A dark corridor opened before them.

"You ready?" Roxas looked back at XV. She nodded in response. The two stepped through.

"Rox…as?" He turned around, surprised, and looked at the girl who stared blankly, a light returning to her eyes slightly. "Can I…call you…that?"

Roxas nodded, smiling, "Yea, definitely, but then what should I call you?"

"Leixca [Ly-sha]…I think…that's…what…they…call…me."

"Alright Leixca, we're collecting hearts today."

"Heart…collecting?"

"Well since we both wield the keyblades, when we defeat Heartless, hearts are released. It's hard to explain. Lemme' just show you." They walked for a bit, a dark blob of a creature with a heartless emblem on it disappeared almost as quickly as it arrived into a puff of smoke, Roxas having brought his keyblade through it. A glowing pinkish heart floated up into the sky. "Got it?"

"Seems…simple…enough." They then cleared the Sandlot, Tunnels, and Tram Common of heartless. "Do we…return now?"

"You did a good job today, so how about a reward. A little icing on the cake." Roxas and Leixca sat on the clocktower, eating sea salt ice cream. "How is it?"

"Salty. Yuck." She made a face that made Roxas laugh. She smiled, "but…sweet!" Roxas laughed, Leixca joining him.

"It's Axel's favorite. He brought me here after my first mission," Roxas said with a smile.

"Sounds like…your favorite, too." They laughed again.

Entry 5: _"Day 10…collected hearts with Roxas today. Sea salt ice cream is really good!"_

**Day 11.**

"Today's mission is with Roxas again, but this time it is Recon of a new world." Saix stated, a dark corridor opening, "Depart as soon as you are prepared."

Roxas and Leixca walked through. A dirt path weaved between trees, bright green grass growing all around. "We should probably stick together to collect information—Leixca?" He turned around and noticed Leixca wasn't following him.

"Roxas!" He turned toward Leixca's voice and realized she was being dragged off by a plump yellow bear.

"Off to find honey, Piglet, and Tigger!" The plump bear stated with excitement.

"Ehm. Roxas? What do I do?" Leixca looked helplessly at Roxas.

"Uh, I'll examine as we go along, you go with the bear and find out if anything is not right," he replied as she turned back to the bear.

"Why are you looking for them?" She asked.

"Cuz honey is only good when friends are there." The bear replied.

"Friends?"

"Piglet and Tigger of course!"

"Eh?"

"I am Winnie-the-Pooh, and I must know your name…cuz you're a friend!"

"Alic—Leixca."

"Alic—Leixca?? What a funny name."

"Just Leixca."

"Ok! Now then…Tigger and Piglet are probably over there…no maybe over here," Pooh continued to search, dragging Leixca around by the hand with him.

Entry 6: _"Day 11, went to the 100 Acre Wood with Roxas today. What's a friend? Friendship? Axel said you need to have a heart to understand but he also said him, me, Xion, and Roxas are friends. I know we aren't supposed to feel…cuz we're nobodies but what is this warm _feeling _in my chest when I hear we're friends?"_

**Day 12.**

"Your mission is to collect hearts in Halloween Town with Xion," Saix opened the dark corridor, like usual, "Depart as soon as you are ready." Xion came up beside Leixca.

"Let's go!" Xion said with a smile.

After they arrived, Xion turned towards XV. "You can call me Xion, should I call you XV?" XV shook her head.

"Leixca is just fine," she smiled up at Xion, who giggled in return.

Randomly, three short and tiny kids approached them, wearing masks and costumes.

"Lock!" A boy wearing all red shouted.

"Shock!" A girl in a faded lavender witch's hat shouted.

"Barrel!" A boy with a skeleton costume on shouted.

"TRICK OR TREAT!!" Barrel shouted. A pumpkin was thrown at the two. Leixca blinked twice and stared at the glowing orange pumpkin questioningly. The pumpkin exploded in their faces. The three then giggled mischievously and ran off.

"Why those little—!" Xion shook her fist, slightly angry. Leixca looked inquiringly to Xion, who sighed. "They just pulled a prank on us."

"Pra-nk?" Leixca repeated, unsure.

"An action meant to be fun but ends quite harmfully."

"Oh…" Without further questions, they continued on their mission to kill heartless and collect the hearts.

While returning to the dark corridor, the three pranksters appeared again. "TRICK OR TREAT!" Shock, Lock, and Barrel giggled mischievously as Barrel chucked the explosive pumpkin at them again.

"NOT SO FAST," Xion chased after the three, giving them a thorough beating in the process. Stars swam around their heads as they squirmed around on the ground.

"Why do you prank people?" Leixca bent down and asked them.

"Cuz it's fun!" Lock replied.

"Mischief!" Shock explained.

"Hehehe! See for yourself!" Barrel threw a pumpkin at her.

"Run away!!" Lock shouted as the three scampered off, the pumpkin blowing up in her face.

"Let's RTC (Return to Castle) Leixca," Xion stated, sighing and rubbing her temples with her index fingers. Leixca just nodded.

Entry 7: _"Day 12, we ate ice cream with Axel and Roxas after Xion and I completed our mission in Halloween Town. What is 'fun' and 'mischief'? I don't understand how those are achieved through 'pranks'. I think I feel as if I know…but that's not possible, right? So that means I can't know…right?"_


	4. Chapter 4

_**[a/n: I got these quotes directly from **__**.com/title/tt0322968/quotes**__** and I don't own Kingdom Hearts (: enjoy! Oh yes and while I'm at it, this entire chapter is basically memories happening in her dreams, leading directly from last chapter.]**_

She closed her diary and lay on her bed, drifting into her dreams.

A boy's voice echoed throughout her dreams, "I've been having these weird thoughts lately... like is any of this for real or not?" Images flickered.

A girl and two boys then appeared in her dreams. They were all sitting on a paopu fruit tree. The girl, somehow knowing her name was Kairi spoke: So, suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?

Riku: Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just... I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds... then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?

Sora: I don't know.  
Riku: Exactly. That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go.

Ansem: This world has been connected. Tied to the darkness...soon to be completely eclipsed. There is so very much to learn. You understand so little.

Donald Duck: We've got a problem, Goofy! But don't tell anyone...  
Goofy: (Ignoring Donald) Queen Minnie?  
Donald Duck: Not even the queen.  
Goofy: (Still ignoring Donald) Daisy?  
Donald Duck: No, it's top secret!  
Goofy: G'morning, ladies.

Ansem: One who knows nothing can understand nothing.

Riku: Once we set through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!

Captain Hook: What? So Wendy's not one of the chosen ones?  
Riku: There are seven, supposedly, and Maleficent says she's not one of them. Hoist anchor as soon as possible. Leave all the dead weight behind, including her.  
Captain Hook: After the trouble of capturing her? And why those seven? What is Maleficent planning, anyway?  
Riku: Who knows? As long as it means getting Kairi's heart back, I couldn't care less.  
Captain Hook: You're wasting your time! The Heartless have devoured that girl's heart. I'll stake me other hand it's lost forever.  
Riku: I will find it no matter what.

Riku: [_to Sora_] Take care of her.

Sora: Kairi! Remember what you said before? I'm always with you too. I'll come back to you... I promise!  
Kairi: I know you will!

Sora: Gimme a break, Kairi.  
Kairi: Sora, you lazy bum. I knew I'd find you snoozing down here.  
Sora: No, no, this big black hole me swallowed me up, I couldn't breathe I couldn't—ow!  
Kairi: Have you been dreaming again?  
Sora: It wasn't a dream. Or was it? I don't know.  
Kairi: Yeah, sure.  
Sora: So Kairi, what was it like in your home town, like where you grew up?  
Kairi: I told you before, I don't remember.  
Sora: Nothing at all?  
Kairi: Nothing.  
Sora: Would you ever like to go back?  
Kairi: Hmm... Well, I'm happy here. But I wouldn't mind going to see it.  
Sora: I would like to see it too, with any other worlds out there. I'd like to see 'em all.  
Kairi: So what are you waiting for?

Phil: ...I hear by dub thee junior heroes.  
Donald Duck: Hey, what do you mean "Junior Heroes"?

Sora: Well, I didn't ask for it.  
Yuffie: The Keyblade chooses its master. And it chose you.  
Squall (Leon): So tough luck.

Donald Duck: Donald Duck.  
Goofy: Name's Goofy.  
Sora: I'm Sora.  
Goofy: All for one, one for all.

Hades: That little squirt took down that Heartless! Who'd have thought it?  
Jafar: Such is the power of the Keyblade. The child's strength is not his own.  
Ursula: Why don't we turn him into a Heartless? That'll settle things quick enough.  
Captain Hook: And the brat's friends are the king's lackeys. Swoogle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the look of them.  
Oogie Boogie: You're no prize yourself.  
Captain Hook: Shut up!  
Maleficent: Enough. The Keyblade has chosen him. Will it be he who conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow him? Either way, he could be quite useful...

Goofy: We're outsiders, so wouldn't that be muddling?  
Donald Duck: "Meddling"!

Peter Pan: Ready to make a splash, codfish? Now it's your turn to walk the plank!

Hades: Geez. Stiffer than the stiffs back home.

Sora: Kairi!  
Kairi: Sora!

Cloud: I'm looking for someone. Hades promised to help. I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it backfired. I fell into darkness, and I couldn't find the light.

Sora: Look, I got separated from my friends. Have you seen them?  
[_Tarzan looks at him, not understanding_]  
Sora: Friends...  
Tarzan: Friends!  
Sora: Right, my friends! There's two of 'em. The loud one is Dona...  
[_Sora pauses, deciding not to mention Donald or Goofy_]  
Sora: You know what? Never mind. I'm looking for my friends, Riku and Kairi.

Tarzan: Friends, same heart. Clayton, lose heart. No heart, no see friends. No heart, no friends.

Genie: Ah, fresh air! The great outdoors!  
Sora: I guess you don't get out much, huh?  
Genie: Comes with the job. Phenomenal cosmic powers. Itty-bitty living space.

Maleficent: There are seven maidens of the purest heart. We call them the princesses of heart. Gather them together, and a door will open to the heart of all worlds. Within lies untold wisdom.

Ursula: Those impudent fools will never find the Keyhole. But the girl could prove useful. And I've got the Heartless on my side. Triton, my old friend... Your day is coming.

Ansem: Behold the endless abyss! Within lies the heart of all worlds: Kingdom Hearts! Look as hard as you are able; you'll not find even the smallest glimmer of light. From those dark depths are all hearts born... even yours.

Kairi: It's my lucky charm, be sure to bring it back to me!  
Sora: I will.

Sora: Don't give up. I'm searching, too.  
Cloud: ...For your light?  
[_Sora nods_]  
Cloud: [_drops something into Sora's hand_] Don't lose sight of it.

Kairi: No matter where I go, or... what I see... I know I can always come back here. Right?  
Sora: ...Of course.  
Kairi: That's good. Sora... don't ever change.

Winnie The Pooh: Think, think, think, think.  
Sora: What are you thinking about this time?  
Winnie The Pooh: I'm thinking about what to think about. For I am, a Bear-of-Very-Little-Brain, you see.

Dr. Finkelstein: What is a heart anyway?

Maleficent: You poor simple fools. You think you can defeat me? Me, the mistress of all evil?

Riku: So, I shall release you now, Princess. Complete the keyhole with your power! Open the door, lead me into everlasting darkness!  
[_raises his keyblade to strike Sora_]  
Kairi: Sora!  
Sora: [_hops up and blocks Riku's keyblade with his own_] Forget it! There's no way you're taking Kairi's heart!

Kairi: [_to Sora_] Don't ever forget: wherever you go, I'm always with you.

Images flitted across her dream, scattered, unordered, mixing together. The voices were separate from one another but still together in her dream. Scattered memories…a far-off dream….She then awoke. The pictures painted in her head and the resonant voices still fresh in her mind.

"It's funny…because I don't recall ever meeting those people or being in those worlds. I think I'll ask Axel about it," she thought. "Maleficent…Ursula…they sound somewhat familiar. Why?" Wordlessly, she swept herself off the bed and out from under the sheets.


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 13.**

"An urgent mission has arisen. Go to Neverland with Axel and eradicate the Wavecrest immediately," Saix stated while opening the dark corridor.

"So uptight!" Axel joked as the two walked through. "So, Leixca, let's get this over with so we can get to the fun stuff." She giggled in response.

"Ok," she replied. The two defeated the Wavecrest. "That wasn't so hard."

"You arrogant lil'—why I 'oughta! If it weren't for me, you woulda' been swimming with the sharks!" Axel noogied her and the two laughed. "Now, to get to the fun stuff." They walked over to a cliff. "Look there." Axel pointed dead ahead.

"A pirate ship?"

Axel nodded, "Yup, see this here fairy?" A tiny glowing girl floated before them.

"M-hmm."

"She wants us to get over to that ship."

"Hah. Oh really? What are we going to do, fly?" Leixca said sarcastically.

"Exactly it!" Axel exclaimed as her jaw dropped.

"No way!"

"Just believe you can."

"Oh I dunno, Axel—HOLY COW!" She looked to see Axel hovering above the ground. The fairy's pixie dust covered her. She closed her eyes, thinking she can fly. Opening them, she gasped. "I-I can fly!" She whispered. "But—why does it feel like I've done this before?"

Axel shrugged, "Not you too…Roxas said the same thing. Since we already defeated that Wavecrest we might as well check out what that lil' fairy wanted, alright Leixca?" He started towards the ship. Leixca didn't follow.

"Axel?"

"Yea?"

"The weirdest things have been happening in my dreams lately. Vexen says that dreams are only what you've seen before distorted. But…people I've never met, places I've never been to are in my dreams. I don't understand at all. A boy, Sora, and another boy, Riku…and this girl…Kairi. This island…and this feeling I've been here before….I can't understand, what _IS_ this?"

"I think those are memories, kiddie."

"Eh?"

Axel looked away, guilt present on his face, because he knew exactly who they were talking about.

"Ugh!" Leixca held her head in pain, crouching.

"I think we'd better RTC (Return to Castle)," he stated, placing her onto his back piggy-back style and opened the portal (dark corridor).

Dropping her at her room, he turned to leave the sleeping girl. Before he could exit though, Saix was leaning against the door frame expectantly.

"She remembered her memories, didn't she?" Saix commented bitterly.

"I don't know what you're talking about, XV just collapsed from fatigue," Axel looked away.

"She knows Sora, doesn't she?" Saix pryed, seeing Axel flinch. "Hah, I can see you're getting attached to it. Well, don't. Nothing good will come of it for she is becoming a problem."

**Day 14.** **(In her room)**

Taking out her diary, she recalled all of yesterday's events including the dreams, memories, Axel, Neverland, and blacking out. After tucking her diary away safely under her pillow, she walked out of her room and down to the Grey Area. Walking in, the echos of her solid footsteps filled the room, black Organization shoes clicking solidly against the floor. The room was empty. She walked over to see a paper posted where Saix usually would stand. It read, "Vacation."

"Vacation?" She questioned. She turned, hearing the footsteps of another. "Ah! Axel, what's 'vacation'?" Axel chuckled.

"No missions today. A break," he replied.

"What do we do?"

"Anything you want. The other two are eating ice cream, wanna come?"

"Yea," she replied, following him.

**On the Clock Tower (some time has passed).**

Leixca decided to break the comfortable silence, "It's weird. All these strange dreams, or 'memories' as Axel says, I keep dreaming about. Like is any of it real, or not?" Her breath caught in her throat, remembering those words from her dreams, but she continued, "But I do recall something. I remember my true name."

"Hah! Oh really? What is it?" Axel inquired.

"It's…Alice. Would you guys mind calling me that instead? It feels…oddly right. Like that _IS_ who I am or something." Roxas and Xion agreed, Axel wouldn't look anyone in the eyes.

"I'm going to go train; I'll see you guys later!" Xion got up and left.

Axel stood and stretched his arms over his head, "I'm gonna go get some Z's, see you Roxas, Alice." Alice smiled in response while Roxas just nodded. "Next vacation, let's hit the beach."

The sun was finally settling to set.

"To tell you the truth, Alice, I feel like I can _feel_," Roxas looked down at his feet. Alice's face lit up.

"Really?! That's great Roxas!"

"I dunno…but I'm starting to feel something whenever I see this girl." A faint blush tinted his cheeks. "I remember when I was with Xaldin at Beast's Castle, he said you need a heart to love, and that love is a foolish thing, but a power….But I can't seem to figure out what this is. What is this feeling?"

"Well, it depends on what it feels like…is it fury or happiness? Like hostile or friendly?"

"Of course Ms. Expert!" Roxas exclaimed, their eyes meeting, bursting into a fit of giggles. "It wants me to protect, not harm. It's a warm…feeling."

"Hahaha! That's love Roxas! Whose the lucky girl? Is it Xion?" She stared into his cerulean eyes once more. His blush grew darker.

"I meant…" his spiky blond hair covered his eyes, failing to cover his reddened cheeks. "I feel that way when I'm around you."

"Eh?"

"I don't know how it's possible though…Vexen and Zexion said we are incomplete, without hearts…so we can't feel…right?"

Alice shrugged, "Maybe he's wrong!" She smiled genuinely, causing Roxas to smile too.

**Somewhere else (in the Round Room).**

"It appears she has a heart, formerly one of the seven princesses of purest heart. Contact with her has awakened his feelings. We must act quickly," Xemnas started.

"No! That would ruin all of our plans…" Saix added.

"She won't have the chance. Xaldin, dispose of her." Xemnas continued.

"Yessir," Xaldin replied.

"Meet us in the White Room. Make sure she is unconscious. I shall retrieve Namine," Xemnas finished.

**In Alice's room (she has returned and is sleeping soundly).**

Xaldin strode into the room. Picking her up fire-man style, he opened the dark corridor to the White Room and stepped through.

**In the White Room.**

He dropped the girl infront of Namine. Namine gasped.

"Erase her memories of the Organization," Xemnas ordered. Namine bit her lip. "Do it!" She flinched, opening her drawing book.

"I can't…erasing and replacing won't work, I can only seal her memories and rearrange them," Namine stated, staring at her hands.

Xemnas cursed, "Just do that then!" And so she did. "You are no longer of use. Disappear." Namine disappeared into a dark portal. "Xaldin, rid us of this baggage." Xaldin took Alice again, disappearing through a dark corridor.

**DiZ's Place.**

Opening her eyes, Namine came to at DiZ's place.

"Namine! Make haste! Tell me all that has happened," DiZ commanded. "Has the problem been resolved, and what has become of the girl who has interfered with my plans?"

"Her heart had been 46% restored, memories restoring themselves at 33%. It is strange, this girl…she…" Namine continued on and on, explaining everything she had seen in the girl's memories and how Namine herself had been stolen by Xemnas to remake and erase Alice's memories.


	6. Chapter 6

**Atlantica.**

Xaldin dropped Alice on the sands of Atlantica before the palace and then left.

**Explanation of Occurences—time period of 1 week later.**

It had been a week since Alice resumed life as an Atlantian princess. Alice doesn't remember memories of being with Organization XIII and being a Nobody. The events leading up to our current predicament started when Saix had uncovered the truth and reported to Xemnas that, yes, Alice was a Nobody, but no, she had not lost her heart. When the gate was opened, the heart of Alice had already shut itself away, the reason she couldn't wake up being the cause; the inexplicable fact was that her heart recovered and returned overtime. The memories Alice now has is only of when she first lived in Atlantica, and also when she returns. Memories of the time in between is forgotten.

**In Atlantica (story resumed time period 1 week later after her abandonment from the Organization).**

At age fifteen, Alice resumed her life in Atlantica. Princess Melody, Queen Arielle, and King Eric all welcome her with open arms, their memories recovered and replaced with fake ones that their daughter/Melody's sister had been there the whole time. Using a couple of days to readjust to the palace life, a week and a half later, Arielle and Eric throw a Ball for Melody's birthday. Alice's overwhelming beauty never changed but seemed to have grown. She had a beautiful face and a body to be envious of, hair of silk, long lashes, large eyes, perfect lips, everything about her put makeup and other women to shame. Her ball gown was a light azure color with white ribbons riding the hem of the dress and a white and black ribbon tied around the waist. The sleeves hung at half shoulder, exposing her shoulders and neck. Yellow sparkles adorned the cloth.

**The day of the Ball.**

Alice danced with many men, and the weirdest thing happened to her. Unfamiliar men from the palace who acted familiar with her were no longer themselves. As she danced with a man, he no longer stood before her, but rather in his place stood someone familiar. A boy with a carefree smile, mischievous glint in his eyes, blond hair that spiked straight up in a rock star kind of way danced with her. He felt very familiar, yet she didn't quite recall meeting him. As the song ended, the familiar boy faded away to the unfamiliar man she had been dancing with to begin with. Another unfamiliar man came to dance with her, and as she did, the man before her changed to a boy with a strikingly serious attitude, quite handsome, with purple-y gray strands that complimented his dark ocean blue eyes. The song ended once again, and the boy faded into the unfamiliar man. Next, the man's image changed to one of striking scarlet spikes that accompanied emerald eyes with small black tattoos underneath them were of the man who danced with her next, a goofy, crooked-like smirk playfully occupied his perfect lips. Everything about his man made her feel at home. As he faded like the others, the next man she danced with became the image of a boy who bore resemblance to be slightly older than herself but close in age. Gravity-defying dirty blond spikes that looked messy but suited the boy well and amazing cerulean eyes were of this boy. He was very handsome in a cute way. The last song ended, the two bowed and the boy disappeared, leaving an unfamiliar man in its wake.

_**[a/n: okay, if that confused you, basically her memories are returning and the men who dance with her are being painted over by images of her returning memories.]**_

Alice glided out of the back doors of the palace. The sound of a wave crashing onto the beach filled the night silence. The familiarity of the sound from memories that had been locked up rang in her head, she held the sides of her head with her hands and her knees buckled. Falling to the ground, into the sand, memories flooded through her, no longer locked up. Her heart cried out as memories of the Organization, her friends Axel, Roxas, and Xion, and memories of Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Namine filled in the gaps. Everything went black.

When Alice opened her eyes again, she awoke on a beach, her vision foggy. But this time, there was no palace behind her. It's an island and behind her were palm trees and weird star-shaped fruits—paopu, the name came to her. Shocked faces peered over her. She felt her heart knew them: a girl and boy of the same age and a boy slightly older than the two. She shot up, trying to recognize the fuzzy silhouettes before her, "Axel!? Roxas?! Xion!?"

"Huh?" The three were slightly confused. Alice was dismayed as her vision became clearer. It's Riku, Sora, and Kairi.

"No way," she rubbed her eyes. "I know you guys…? You're Sora, Kairi, and Riku, right?" They nodded, awe still present on their faces.

"You're that princess who couldn't wake up," Riku stated, remembering. "Wait, you said Roxas, right?" Riku asked. She nodded, sorrow crashing over her.

"You know him?" Alice asked, hope growing slightly. Riku and Sora looked away, Riku to the ocean, Sora to the sky.

Kairi stepped forward and looked Alice right in the eyes, "Roxas, Sora's Nobody…he—…disappeared at the Castle That Never Was." Tears streamed down Alice's cheeks.

"And Xion…she was never meant to exist," Riku whispered, biting his lip, silvery bangs covering his eyes. The tears came harder and faster.

"Axel?" She whispered.

"I saw him…he…got erased," Sora looked down at his feet. Alice was bawling and sobbing her eyes out to the point of crying like a baby. They comforted her as she sobbed.

"M-my f-f-riends," Alice mumbled as she sobbed. Kairi's shoulder had been soaked with Alice's tears. Kairi stroked her hair as Sora and Riku patted her back every so often. An hour and forty minutes or so later, the tears came less violently and Alice was able to form words, "Can you guys by any chance drop me off at Twilight Town?" They glanced at one another solemnly.

Kairi decided to break the bad news, "We don't know how you got here, but the paths between worlds have been destroyed, I'm sorry." Alice shook her head and gave them a faint smile.

"It's not your fault…I'll just sit here on the sand a little while longer if that's okay with you." Alice said as they nodded and gave comforting smiles. Kairi left first, Selphie, a loud girl, had been pestering her for a while. Next to leave was Sora, dragged away by Wakka who begged for help with his blitz ball practice. Alice and Riku were the last two there. Tears had been streaming nonstop but that was it. No more violent sobbing. Her tear ducts were left running but never ran quite dry just yet.

_**[a/n: basically, their hearts are connected and she was drawn there, so that's how she got to Destiny Islands.]**_

"I'm sure they're still out there. Whether it's beside you, in your heart, or in your memories, they will never cease to exist," Riku smiled gently, his sea foam green eyes soft. Alice looked over at him and thanked him for being so kind. The two stood, Riku started to say something about the others worrying about them both. As she took a step to follow him, she fell backwards, a falling sensation taking over her entire body. The sand and island disappeared; all she could see was the sky and clouds. Everything around her was blue, like water only breathing wasn't a problem. Memories of those she cared for very deeply returned.


	7. Chapter 7

_**[a/n: Final chapter!! Thanks for sticking around!]**_

"_Got it memorized?" Axel's voice resonated through her memories._

_ "Hehehe!" Xion's laughter filled her mind._

_ "Hahaha!"_ _Roxas's laughter filled her heart._

The blue surrounding her gave way to an orange-ish hue with sparkles of red and yellow. A sunset. A clock tower rang its bells. As Alice fell, Twilight Town's clock tower obscured her view of anything else. She landed gently feet first. As she walked, a clear, solid, sound of her footsteps was heard. She sat down in their 'Usual Spot'. She giggled when goofy memories that made her smile came back; her hand flew slowly to her mouth as tears continued to pour down her cheeks. A blue popsicle was pressed in front of her. She looked over to the side. There stood Xion, smiling. Alice jumped up and tackled her with a hug, large sobs and laughs of relief mixed, practically knocking Xion over. Xion pryed herself free from Alice's arms and looked me in the eye, pointing over her shoulder with a large smile. There stood Axel, scratching the back of his head, ruffling his scarlet spikes. Alice gasped and hugged Axel with all of her might, "AXEL!"

"Haha, I guess you got it memorized," Axel hugged her back. She laughed as tears poured down her cheeks at the same time. Looking over Axel's shoulder, Alice's heart skipped a beat.

"R…Roxas!!" Alice hugged him close, resting her head on his shoulder; he wrapped his hands around her too. Alice cried and cried, never letting him go. She looked up into his cerulean eyes that filled her with joy and noticed his cheeks were tinted slightly pink. She ruffled his dirty blond spikes and smiled genuinely. The three then seated themselves on the tower's ledge. "I'm so happy! You're all okay!" They smiled back at her. They all laughed, laughter ringing out across the sunset.

"You'll have to return soon," Xion commented.

"What do you mean? Where to? Aren't we in Twilight Town?" Alice said, sounding hopeful.

"Your heart brought you here," Xion replied.

"This is the space In-Between the Doors," Axel added.

"There's no way I'm losing you guys again!" Alice stood up, tears stinging her raw cheeks.

"I'm sorry Alice…there's nothing we can do," Xion whispered. They sat in silence as Alice frantically tried to think of a possible solution.

"You've given us so much, it's like we got hearts and can feel now, all because of you," Axel stated, smiling at her.

"We love you so, that we can't bear to lose you either," Xion added.

"I love you guys, I don't want to leave you! I can't…continue on without you guys!" Tears burned down her cheeks once again. Roxas's hand encircled hers, Axel holding her other hand, and Xion holding Axel's free hand. "Come back with me. To the real Twilight Town," Alice said with a determined look.

"I don't think we can," Roxas whispered sadly. Axel reached over and noogied Alice's head.

"Hey! Cut it out this is a serious moment, you idiot!!" Alice scolded playfully. In the end, everyone just broke out into a fit of giggles and chuckles. Alice fixed her hair as she enjoyed every second of this moment. The bells of the clock tower rang out once again.

"Time's up," Roxas whispered sadly. Alice's resolve flared in her veins as she started to fade. She walked into the thin air in front of the tower, tears glittering on her cheeks as she spoke, "You guys had better come back to me! I'll be waiting on this very clock tower everyday." She turned towards them, her back no longer facing them. They nodded, each giving a loving smile at her.

"I promise," they all said. Alice leaned forward.

"I almost forgot," leaning forward, her lips met Roxas's. "That's a catcha-later kiss!" Xion giggled and Axel chuckled. "I'm not going to say good bye. See you soon!"

"Catcha..later!" Roxas shouted, his cheeks reddening.

"You wait for us! Got it memorized?" Axel winked with a smirk, Alice was fading faster now.

"Hehehe, we love you Alice, never forget!" Xion stated. Alice nodded and waved until she couldn't see them anymore.

Alice opened her eyes and woke in a bed. She was in the strangest room; it had glowing orange and blue apparatuses all over the room, arcade games, little trinkets. Colorful toys and gadgets littered everywhere. She looked out the window to see pigeons fly by and buildings of different shops around her. She was in Twilight Town. Bells tolled and she ran out of the house and gazed up at the Clock Tower.

"No matter how far apart we are, we will always be together. I'll definitely wait for you."


End file.
